


Cold Desert Phlox

by Skaapsteker



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaapsteker/pseuds/Skaapsteker
Summary: The phlox flower often symbolizes harmony.





	Cold Desert Phlox

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK

“Glacier, look! I found these growing near my sunning-spot!”

Glacier looked up from the stack of SkyWing-related reports she had been leafing through. Blaze was walking towards her, holding what looked like flowers in her left forepaw. The door to the fortress slowly inched closed behind her, stopping just a crack short of the doorframe.

“They’re called phlox flowers.” she continued, sitting down beside Glacier. “The Sand Kingdom doesn’t really have them, but there they were! They’re pretty, aren’t they?” She proffered the flowers.

Glacier took two of the four little flowers by the stems. They had five petals each, coloured in a light shade of pink. Pink like the sky was at times.

The Ice Kingdom was rather low in colour. Endless white and blue dominated the land, with the occasional brown and grey of animals. The only place where an IceWing, without leaving the kingdom’s borders, could see any other colour in nature was when the sun was near the horizon, or when the auroras danced far above where any dragon could fly. Those were the times when the sky became a mix of colours, like a canvas of spilled paint.

Outside, you could find those rare colours in places that you could actually touch and feel. You could find it in seashells or dragon scales or flowers.

Blaze sat back on her hindquarters, putting down one of the phloxes. She fixed the flower behind her right ear, then picked up the remaining flower and put it behind her left ear. The pink contrasted against her dusty yellow scales and pitch-black eyes, like a ruby in a gold necklace.

“Do you want flowers behind your ears?” Blaze asked, and Glacier nodded, unable to take her eyes off the intermixing of rare colours. Three moons, it was beautiful.

Blaze leaned over and took the flowers out of Glacier’s grasp, gently putting them into place before sitting back down. There weren’t any mirrors in the fortress, but the IceWing queen could imagine what she looked like. And she liked what she saw in her mind’s eye.

But not as much as she liked what she saw of Blaze.

“You‘re beautiful.” Glacier told Blaze.

“Just as much as you.” Blaze tilted her head slightly, all her colours seeming to shift under the torchlight.

Glacier considered hugging her, but immediately remembered their stark difference in body temperature. Instead, she stretched her neck out, nudging Blaze’s snout with her own.

“I love you,” she said to the desert dragon who had brought new beauties into her life.

“I love you, too.” Blaze answered, nudging back and spreading a wing so warm as to be sunlike.


End file.
